Blood On The Sheets
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Three year old Sarah is taken from Ziva in Israel. What will the cost of her return be? Who will pay the ultimate price? Gibbs/Ziva, Ari/Marta REVISED EDITION.
1. Trashed Apartment

The slightly calming sound of a baby's musical chime toy filled the empty house in a way that was almost like a horror movie. No other sound could be head throughout the apartment.

The lights were out, lamps smashed, footsteps littered the floor along with various broken toy's that belonged to a little girl. A prominent trail of blood led from the bed in the main bedroom right up to the front door and through the doorway, leading out into the unknown world that led beyond the safety barrier of the front door.

A nineteen year old Israeli woman lay on the double bed, beside the blood drowned patch, the bed soaked so much it caused a puddle on the mattress and in the sheets. The young woman lay curled in the bed, curled in a way that hinted that she was previously wrapped around the now missing child, the door was wide open, which matched the wide open windows, which in turn caused the curtains to dance, a setting for a horror movie, but for this poor woman, this was her life, her life as a Mossad agent, and had she known the fate that await her daughter, would she have left Mossad? Or left the child?

The young woman sleepily reached for her child and frowned when she felt the wetness of fresh blood, her hand now painted red, as was her clothing and body, due to the amount of blood in her bed. Feeling the emptiness of space that used to contain her sleeping three year old daughter.

Ziva opened her eyes and panicked at the empty space beside her, the trampled room, and the sight of so much blood. This panic lasted mere seconds as the sedatives dragged her back into darkness, kicking and screaming, and she was mildly aware of the dull pain in her shoulder from the roughly inserted sedative.

Only hours before she had fallen asleep with three year old Sarah in her arms, holding her close and breathing in the scent of her child's chestnut corkscrew curls. Sarah snuggled into the warmth of her mother's chest and smiled softly whilst sucking her thumb softly in a soothing and childish manner, while her mother's arms held her close and was in a silent promise to keep her first born and only child as safe as physically possible from the dangers of Mossad, Israel and the terrors of the outside world.

Ziva would wake hours later, she would search for her child whilst being watched by Mossad, and by her first born daughter, as well as her father; Eli David.

After being told that her child had been murdered, she would gradually give up and hold a memorial service, not realising her daughter was there, as well as her kidnappers. The entire time she would wonder if her child was alive, whilst her little girl was raised by her uncle and his fiancée, unaware of the fact that they were not her real parents, and not even slightly aware of the torment that her biological mother went through and continues to go through due to her disappearance and the mind games that followed at the hands of Mossad.

A bright blue eyed girl named Sarah now runs through her grandfather's courtyard, chased her her fake mother, who went by the name of Marta. Five year old Sarah knew nothing of her true mother. It was doubtful that she ever would.

The mother on the other hand, at 22 years old kept the child's bear with her at all times, a sandy colored fluffy bear, smaller than her hand, with Sarah;'s name embroidered on it with golden thread, in Hebrew scripture.

Some can forget when a child dissapears but some must face unfair torture until the child is returned to them.


	2. Showered Lies

Sarah David had been raised under a fake name, with fake parents and with a fake life. She strongly believed that her name was Azzariah and that her parents were Ari Haswari and his fiancee; Marta.

She would sit with her "mother" and talk about her school day while awaiting her "father's" return from his day at work.

Ari walked through the front door at seven pm, just like every day, he had obviously changed and showered before returning home as he always did. Something that six year old Sarah gave no thought to. The innocence of a child, so easy to fool.

Marta knew nothing of his cruel nature, she knew he showered at work but knew he worked for Mossad, and so she made excuses for him on a regular basis.

The little girl and honourable wife claimed that their husband and father was a hard working man, an innocent man, and a kind man that was respected and honourable.

Ari knew that both the women in his home wouldn't doubt his cover stories and probably never would.

While this fake family continued, guilt begun to eat at Marta, whilst evil started to overcome Ari and the little girl had no clue about the guilt and depression that her real mother had been forced to endure throughout this ordeal and would continue to endure until the curly haired child was returned to her waiting arms.


	3. Ultimate Price

The extreme guilt was eating at the blonde woman who went by the name of 'Marta' and was the girlfriend of Ari Haswari. She had not only witnessed him kill but also knew he was involved heavily in the kidnapping of his very own niece.

She looked at the curly haired, blue eyed child who called her 'Mama' as she knew no better. She was innocently unaware that her true mother was in America. Nor did she know of her her own kidnapping.

Marta discovered where Azzaraih, well Sarah's true mother was. She planned for weeks in secret how she would sneak the child back to the woman who gave birth to her.

Days later Azzariah stood holding her 'mothers' hand as they walked to a little cafe near the marine base where NCIS was located.

Earlier that day she had made a phone call to Ziva David and agreed to meet the dark haired Israeli to show her what she needed to. She hadn't thought that Ziva's team would follow and keep watch. As Marta approached Ziva she noticed the other agents there too.

Gibbs sat with Ziva at the table after being told where Ziva was intending on going; he refused to allow her to go alone. Secretly she was glad as she was still in love with him.

Timothy McGee and Anthony DiNozzo were sat at a table across the room.

Marta approached with Ziva's daughter, who grinned upon seeing the woman who Marta had explained was her true mother. Ziva's smile matched her little girl's, and her blue eyes sparkled in the same way as Gibbs' did.

Soon after returning the child to her rightful home, there was a loud noise as the cafe window shattered into millions of shards of glass. Marta fell to the ground, whilst Ziva pulled her child out of the way and shielded her with her own body, Jethro's hand was on Ziva in a protective manner.

Once the chaos had died down a little they soon realized that Martha had been killed. Killed for doing the right thing. Returning a stolen child.

Already knowing the culprit due to her conversation with the recently deceased blonde, Ziva held her child close and carried her out of the cafe whilst shielding her innocent face. Gibbs took his daughter and soon to be girlfriend back to his to protect them.

That was the day Leroy Jethro Gibbs began to lock his door again.


End file.
